


Everyone and Their Mom

by jaexstar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexstar/pseuds/jaexstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being best friends doesn't mean that they automatically have a thing for each other. Myungsoo and Sungjong know this. Everyone else and their mothers believe otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone and Their Mom

“My mom thinks we’re a couple.” Myungsoo walks into Sungjong’s room, throws his backpack onto the floor, and proceeds to flop down onto Sungjong’s bed in an unceremonious heap.  
  
Sungjong barely turns in the swivel chair he sits in at his desk. “A couple of what?”  
  
Myungsoo looks at his best friend, buries his head into the bed, and then sighs. “A couple of boyfriends.”  
  
Everything in the room stills, and then Sungjong twirls in his chair to fully face Myungsoo. “What?”  
  
“You heard me.” Myungsoo doesn’t feel quite comfortable saying it more than once- because best friends they are, but boyfriends they are most definitely (and sadly) not.  
  
Sungjong has a look of incredulousness on his face that lasts about five seconds- and then his facial expression shifts, because suddenly, Sungjong is laughing in his face.  
  
Myungsoo doesn’t laugh back. A faint blush makes its way into Myungsoo’s face and all the older can do is grumble.  
  
“Oh, you were serious?” Sungjong stifles his giggles and bites on his lip to stop from smiling. Myungsoo thinks he can see tears in Sungjong’s eyes too.  
  
It’s a good thing, Myungsoo knows, that Sungjong isn’t offended or disgusted by the claim. But having Sungjong find it funny enough to bring him on the verge of tears- well, that doesn’t sit too well with Myungsoo either.  
  
He agrees, it’s ridiculous- being best friends doesn’t mean that they’re both gay. But that doesn’t mean that they  _couldn’t_ be.  
  
(Because maybe Myungsoo kind of, sort of, wouldn’t mind if Sungjong was his boyfriend. And maybe he even kind of likes the idea of it. Because maybe he has had a crush on Sungjong for the last three years or so. Maybe. Just maybe.)  
  
“How can anyone think that we’re dating?” Sungjong wonders, shaking his head at what he considers absurd. He lets out one last chuckle before turning back and facing his desk once more.  
  
Myungsoo just sighs.  
  
-  
  
Myungsoo’s mom is convinced that her son has a thing for his pretty best friend and is currently dating him. And while she is not completely wrong, she is not the only mother to think so.  
  
Sungjong and Myungsoo take turns with whose house they hang out at. “So my mom told me that she met up with your mom at the supermarket.” Sungjong walks into Myungsoo’s room with a small frown and hands itching to rest at his waist.  
  
“Incredible.” Myungsoo doesn’t spare his best friend a single glance. It is, quite childishly, pay back for the day before. (But to be fair, this manhwa was getting to  _the good part_.)  
  
Sungjong frowns some more. “Okay, fine, so I guess I won’t tell you what they said, you dick.”  
  
“No, please,” Myungsoo drawls as he turns a page.  _(This is it, this is where he proposes!)_ “I’m just dying to know, please indulge me.”  
  
With a little huff and a tiny kick directed to Myungsoo’s stomach, Sungjong flatly says, “Your mom told my mom that I would make a beautiful-in-law, to which my mom said that I would make a gorgeous bride.”  
  
Myungsoo ends up dropping his book. ( _“Yes, of course, I would love to marry you!”_  is the last sentence that he had gotten to read. The little sentence is burned into the back of his mind.)  
  
Sungjong looks anything but happy.  
  
(Myungsoo spends the next half an hour chuckling and grinning to himself. Sungjong still looks anything but happy.)  
  
-  
  
Sometimes, Myungsoo picks Sungjong up from his math class. They finish at around the same time, and because Myungsoo is such a good friend, he usually waits outside the door for Sungjong so that they can head home together.  
  
In reality, it is just because Sungjong always likes to bitch about his stupid math teacher after class, and it’s much easier to bitch when there is actually someone to bitch to. Which meant that Sungjong demanded that Myungsoo be there everyday- and there he was. Everyday.  
  
It is one of their regular days, with Sungjong complaining about how the teacher had obviously been picking up on him, and with Myungsoo just nodding along- and then Sungjong hears it.  
  
“How come you never pick me up from class?” It’s a familiar whine, from a familiar girl. She is a classmate that he talks to from time to time; it’s obvious that her boyfriend is the one standing next to her, looking rather defeated. It’s even more obvious that she is looking at Myungsoo and Sungjong though, and pouting.  
  
Myungsoo understands the implication immediately. And so does Sungjong.  
  
Sungjong frowns.  
  
Myungsoo pretends not to hear (lest Sungjong bitch because of whatever spastic thing he is bound to say). But although he doesn’t speak, he can’t stop the smug little grin that has made its way onto his face.  
  
“Don’t look so smug.” But of course, Sungjong would notice.  
  
(Myungsoo feels smug anyway.)  
  
-  
  
“So my mom told me something interesting,” Lee Sungyeol is a mutual friend of theirs- he’s funny and loud and they both rather like him.  
  
Sungjong is instantly worried once he hears “so my mom told me” and feels like backing away from Sungyeol immediately. His instincts are kindly telling him that he probably doesn’t want to hear the answer, but his curiosity wins out. “What did your mom tell you?”  
  
Myungsoo looks vaguely interested from his seat next to Sungjong on the couch.  
  
Sungyeol immediately fakes a cry and holds a hand to his heart. “I feel hurt, deeply wounded actually, that my  _mom,_ ” he glares at the two offenders for quite a while. “My mother, of all people, found out you two were dating before I did.”  
  
Sungyeol looks genuinely offended, and Sungjong just doesn’t know what to say. Myungsoo also says nothing. It is an awkward bout of silence until Sungjong sighs and figures that at least one of them needs to correct their very lost and misled friend. “We’re not dating.”  
  
The look on Lee Sungyeol’s face clearly translates to: _Peasant, you dare lie to me?_  
  
All Myungsoo bothers to add to the conversation is, “How did your mom know?”  
  
And then Sungjong figures that Myungsoo just shouldn’t talk. “That’s not the important part here- we’re not dating, Sungyeol hyung.”  
  
He disregards Sungjong immediately. “Sungjong’s mom told my mom.”  
  
“But we’re not-”  
  
“I kind of figured when Myungsoo’s mom told my mom that she was certified for a beautiful daughter-in-law though.”  
  
Sungyeol’s cackles fill the room.  
  
Sungjong is not amused.  
  
Myungsoo is.  
  
-  
  
Three days later, Myungsoo comes to school with a fruit basket.  
  
Sungjong doesn’t even want to know.  
  
Myungsoo tells him anyway. “Dongwoo hyung sent us a congratulatory fruit basket.”  
  
“For what?” Sungjong has a strange sort of foreboding.  
  
“For our budding relationship, of course.” Myungsoo says this plainly, which makes Sungjong want to chuck something at him. “No, that’s really what it says on the card. He wrote  _'To Myungsoo and Sungjong- my mom told me the wonderful news! May the both of you be happy and have your budding relationship soar to the heavens!'_  in a huge heart.”  
  
They both share a moment of silence.  
  
And then Sungjong pats himself on the back because his sense of foreboding was spot on.  
  
-  
  
Myungsoo really likes Sungjong’s hair. (Well, he likes Sungjong in general. His hair is just a plus.) He doesn’t really like his own hair- it’s too wavy for his own tastes. But Sungjong has perfect, beautiful, straight hair. So Myungsoo likes Sungjong’s hair.  
  
They are on a bus, coming back from a late night adventure (that consisted of a lot of horror movies and ice cream and being douche bags of society).  
  
And Sungjong is already asleep, head peacefully perched on Myungsoo’s shoulder (where it will stay for the duration of the ride home).  
  
Myungsoo, no creepiness intended, watches Sungjong sleep. It’s not his fault, really. Honestly- his head is, after all, right there. The bus jerks and Sungjong’s head moves forward, which makes the younger grumble and snuggle back into Myungsoo’s shoulder, hair mussed and still asleep.  
  
With a fond smile, Myungsoo carefully fixes the stray strands of hair and commits this scene to memory (like he always does).  
  
There is a little squeal coming from three rows up. “That’s so sweet, he’s fixing his boyfriend’s hair!”  
  
Sungjong is asleep and blissfully unaware.  
  
Myungsoo grins- because, yeah, he knows- he is a pretty sweet guy.  
  
(But it would be nice if Sungjong knew that too.)  
  
-  
  
“So who tops?” Lee Howon sounds so nonchalant and casual that Sungjong is sure that he heard wrong- probably meant to say “oh, so how’s the weather?” or “what are we having for lunch?” or some shit question that is actually nonchalant and casual.  
  
“Come again?” Sungjong blinks.  
  
“You can tell hyung,” Howon says, completely serious.  
  
“What.” It is not a question. It is a statement filled with pure disbelief.  
  
Woohyun shifts a little in his seat and inserts himself into the conversation. “Well, since you two are obviously dating-”  
  
Sungjong doesn’t even get time to reply. (While Myungsoo wouldn’t have any- he just watches and listens with a little smirk from his seat next to Sungjong.)  
  
“I’m betting that Sungjong tops.” Howon declares this with a lot more confidence than he should.  
  
Woohyun turns a critical eye to Howon and then back to Sungjong. “But Jongie is so,” He receives a warning glare from Sungjong before continuing. “He’s so slender.”  
  
“Yeah, but- doesn’t he seem like the type that would dominate because he looks so slight?” Howon still declares this with more confidence than he should.  
  
“He is kind of vicious,” Woohyun agrees after half a minute of blatantly staring at Sungjong’s s-line and making Sungjong feel highly uncomfortable.  
  
And then Myungsoo decides to finally enter the conversation. “Wait, you guys don’t think that I would top?  
  
“That’s what you decide to contribute?” Sungjong asks.  
  
Myungsoo doesn’t hear him. “I could totally top Sungjong!”  
  
“Not helping, hyung!”  
  
He still doesn’t hear him.  
  
“Seriously, hyungs?”  
  
Myungsoo spends the next ten minutes explaining and defending his “topping” abilities.  
  
Howon still bets on Sungjong.  
  
-  
  
Sungjong, despite being younger than Myungsoo, makes fun of the older on quite a regular basis.  
  
It’s a well known fact (to Sungjong) that Myungsoo just cannot draw. That’s why he takes pictures- he just shouldn’t draw.  
  
But on the off occasion, Myungsoo will feel like picking up a pencil and letting the artist in him out.  
  
But usually, the end result will lead to Sungjong laughing at him.  
  
Like how he is right now. “Oh god, Myungsoo. What is that?” Sungjong cackles, looking at what he assumes is a bear. Maybe.  
  
Sungjong continues to cackle, not caring how random people are giving him strange looks for laughing in the middle of a cafe.  
  
Myungsoo grumbles and pouts and ends up stealing Sungjong’s perfectly drawn sunflower and crumpling it in revenge.  
  
Myungsoo ends up getting slapped upside the head.  
  
“You shouldn’t be mean to your boyfriend.” A chiding voice from behind them has Sungjong and Myungsoo whipping their heads back and looking at an older woman and someone who is probably her daughter.  
  
They don’t know know this lady.  
  
“Mom! Leave them alone, I didn’t tell you about them so you could counsel their relationship.”  
  
They don't know her either.  
  
And because they don’t know either of these people (who obviously think they know them), Sungjong frowns. “We’re going to go now.” He says this with a surly frown and Myungsoo just knows that it’s going to take a lot of lemon candy to make it go away.  
  
The mother shakes her head softly and sighs, holding a hand to her cheek. “That girlfriend of yours sure has a temper.” She is looking at Myungsoo with what they would both assume is pity. And her daughter face palms right next to her.  
  
Okay, fine, Sungjong had been slowly getting used to everyone and their mom thinking that they were a couple. But- but now? Now they thought Sungjong was  _the girlfriend_? They couldn’t even get his gender right?  
  
Myungsoo barely succeeds in holding back a livid Sungjong.  
  
-  
  
As best friends, it was a rather common occurrence for one of them to stay the night at the others.  
  
The moment the rest of their friends find out that Sungjong has been given the okay to stay over, all of them get up and leave- because like the good friends they are, they want to give the couple “their privacy”.  
  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Sunggyu sounds earnest and wise as he says this, but the shit-faced grin he has on his face speaks volumes about how hilarious this whole thing is to him. (Sungjong idly thinks, ‘that damn prick’ and pencils in an appointment with his teddy bear Sunggyu for the moment he gets home.)  
  
Howon must have the last word. “I’m still betting that Sungjong tops.” And then the door closes, and only Myungsoo and Sungjong are left.  
  
Sungjong has to holler to an already closed door. “That stopped being funny a long time ago.”  
  
Myungsoo hums in amusement. “But I would still top.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
-  
  
Another incident later, and Sungjong comes to a conclusion.  
  
They are getting coffee, just because Myungsoo gets grumpy without coffee on a regular basis. As per usual, they stand next to each other, looking critically at the menu (even though they have been here a million times and they always get the same thing).  
  
Sungjong is about to tell the barista his order when he hears a passing comment that is, quite obviously, directed to him.  
  
“You have a really good looking boyfriend.” A fellow customer, probably around their age, smiles at Sungjong and then at Myungsoo, nodding in approval. This person had been waiting patiently in line behind them, and didn’t plan on saying anything at all, really- but one look between Sungjong and Myungsoo had her mouth going.  
  
Sungjong flushes and sighs. “He’s not my-” He figures that he just needs to give up and accept it- Myungsoo will forever be seen as his boyfriend. “You know what, never mind, thanks.”  
  
The fellow customer beams.  
  
Myungsoo doesn’t stop grinning for the next three and a half hours.  
  
-  
  
“Why does everyone and their mom think we’re dating?” Sungjong complains, scowling slightly. There is no bite in his complaint, he has long gotten used to the universe (and its mom) deciding that he is in a relationship with his best friend- he just wants to know why.  
  
Myungsoo opens his mouth and speaks before he really thinks about it. “I pick you up from class, I fix your hair, I buy you coffee, and we have still have sleepovers.” He speaks the truth.  
  
Sungjong stares at him blankly. “I see your point.”  
  
And Sungjong does see his point; he thinks back to all the random things that Myungsoo actually does for him, how much time they spend together, and how they are with one another. This leads to Sungjong having an epiphany. “Oh my god, you’re practically my boyfriend.”  
  
Myungsoo has the gall to actually blush.  
  
-  
  
“Would it really be that bad?” Myungsoo wonders, looking at Sungjong curiously. All he gets is a confused face in return. “To be dating. Me.” He clarifies (and dies a little on the inside, because wow, he never thought he would ever act on the stupid crush he has had on Sungjong for forever).  
  
(But to be fair, Sungjong said he was practically his boyfriend! He started it!)  
  
Sungjong looks back with a small smile and thoughts about their relationship. He begrudgingly admits it- “No, I guess not.”  
  
Myungsoo can’t help the celebratory fist pump that escapes him.  
  
“Stop that.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
-end.  
  
+10 to howon for believing in top!jong.


End file.
